Team Warriors: Leader Grasshopper
by Fishlover
Summary: The sequel to "Team Warriors: Leader Finkip". After the egg that Finkip left behind hatches, a new era begins for a pokemon rescue team known as Team Warriors.
1. Protection

_Well here's the sequel to "Team Warriors: Leader Finkip" I promised. I hope to keep up the inspiration for this fic unlike my others. Please note that 025 tells the first few chapters through his point of view, before it switches to third person._

**Team Warriors: Leader Grasshopper**

Chapter 1: Protection

Right now it's the dark times for our team. It's been raining for days and no sign of the rainfall ending anytime soon. So many rescues fro, others trapped in the raging floods that our team members have become exhausted, and some have quit the team all together. All we had left on our team was Abbie the Absol, the Shuppet that helped us in the battle against Rayquaza, and Shellie the Sneasel. Instead of rescuing, half of the time we spat with one another and mostly it's been with Shellie.

I still have my days when I wish all the problems would just go away, and all I had to do was end myself, but still there was one thing that prevented me from doing that... The egg that Finkip left behind... the only thing that still brought a smile to my face. It's been three weeks since Finkip left, and I've still been hanging in there, and awaiting the day it hatches. I've heard from the villagers that it takes longer for a Finkip egg to hatch compared to a Mudkip's.

Nevertheless I've been using hot water bottles to keep the egg warm when I'm away at missions, and using my body to keep it warm at night. When I curl it up tightly against my body it's like I can feel the life inside of it under it's shell. It's smooth texture was nothing compared to what the creature may be inside of it.

That's what worries me...

The other team members occasionally enter the base and I would hastily hide the egg someplace. I didn't want to explain to them about the life inside of it, or where it came from. Part of me wanted to tell them, but a dark side of me wanted to keep the baby inside of it, all to myself to raise. After all Finkip asked me personally to take care of it, that and I vowed myself.

I jumped up to the nest back at base and curled up the egg close to my body after a long day of rescue missions, and pushed away the water bottles aside so I could have some space. The egg has been showing signs of its hatching day. It's been a week since it started wiggling around, and when the days pass the wiggling has become more violent. I still anticipate the day when the baby hatches...

I perked my ears up and began to hear footsteps, and the mud being squished underneath while being stepped upon, and the rain gently falling down. I quickly knew the drill. I hastily placed the egg near the water bottles and hid it's presence underneath a soft fleece blanket, before a shadowy figure engulfed my view of the light.

"Who's there?", I asked.

"You know who it is'', revealed from the shadows was Shellie.

I braced myself, I could tell by the smirk on her face that it could turn into another nasty argument.

'' What do you want?", I asked.

'' Food. It's been raining for days and since there hasn't been any berries or apples growing on the trees. I thought I should inform you.''

'' Well I sure don't have anything in here that's edible.''

'' You sure?''

I noticed her eyes swerving and then glancing at the egg under the blanket. A chill went down my spine.

'' That egg you were cuddling looks edible.''

I cringed at the thought of her devouring the egg, then something inside of me started saying _"protect the egg, or something bad will happen" _over and over again.

'' The egg is not anybody's dinner'', I spoke calmly yet also sternly so she could get the message.

''Why not? I'm sure you're starving too.''

I denied, but my stomach unexpectedly growled loudly. I could only respond with a nervous chuckle.

''See? Not let me see that egg...'', she said, while looking at the egg.

She began to wander off to the side still keeping her eyes on the egg. I stood in front of it, while Shellie was only a few feet away standing in front of me. I placed my arms towards my face, and my hands turned into little fists. I was ready to protect it, using my body as a shield.

'' Move!'', she demanded.

'' No. I can't let you eat it. Get lost!"

'' I'm going to eat it, and there isn't anything that you can do to stop me!''

She immediately leapt up in the air and with her claws in front of her, she tried to make her attack towards the egg. I put my body on top of the egg and took the blow. I screamed in pain is it tingled throughout my body, it's pain spread from my back to my belly. I watched as Shellie landed to her feet.

I glared at her; a nasty look appeared on her face. I looked below me to check on the egg, and I saw a slight crack on it's surface.

''No'', I blew.

I began to hear snickering and looked towards the owner. I growled and gave Shellie a nasty look. I wasn't going to let her get away with this, and destroy the thing that was keeping me together.

I went on my forepaws and prepared myself to shock her with an electric attack, but when I tried to get my cheeks to spark nothing came out. My cheeks were damaged in the last legendary battle against Rayquaza, and I was never able to use my electric attacks again. I keep forgetting about that; I guess old habits really do die hard.

Shellie leapt up again, aiming a slash attack towards the egg. There was one move she never knew I had, and that was my advantage. I started to put all of my weight on my right hand and sticking out my tail in mid air. I spun while my tail began to glow... Shellie got hit and I knew that I have made my target.

My iron tail attack hit her face and the force flung her towards the wall near the exit. She slid down to the floor leaving a dent on the wall.

'' That does it!'', she screamed, that it echoed the room,''I'm quitting this good-for-nothing team!''

I sighed in relief and glanced over at the egg. Shellie began to rant, as her voice filled the room with her suppressed anger.

''Ever since our original leader left I thought I'd be the new leader, but no... she just had to give _you_ the job. you can't even use electric attacks anymore, which proved her stupidity...''

Pent up anger began to build up inside of me, with every words that escaped her lips.

'' You know what? I'm sure hope this stupid team rots too, and I hope that good for nothing egg I wanted to eat, never hatches! You think you're so proud of yourself, thinking that you're so much better then me. Well if Finkip were here, she'd say you would have been the worst leader that our team ever had!''

I snapped. My hand curled up into a fist again and I began to take my first steps towards her. Before I had the chance to attack, she scratched me on the face. I stepped back to cheek the damage. Three deep scratches dripped blood down my face. I looked at her, while she ripped off her team handkerchief off from her neck. She turned away towards the exit.

I ignored the pain from my wound and followed her outside. While she was walking down the pathway, I went on my forepaws and tackled her to the ground. She lost her balance and fell face-first into the mud. I sneered in delight.

'' You will regret this someday pika-loser... you will.''

Those were her final words. I rolled my eyes in response, while watching her walk away into the darkness and the fog that seemed to lift off from the ground. I hoped to never see her again.

I walked back inside to wash my face from the blood off of my face, then went back to check on the egg. Other then the crack it got, it was left unscathed. That was close... way too close.

I went back into the nest and cradled the egg into my arms, while tears began to sting my eyes. I tried to brush off those hurtful words that Shellie had said, but then I began to ask myself questions.

Was I causing the team's downfall with my leadership?

I didn't have the answers for those questions, and there was nobody around to answer then for me neither. All I knew was that I was alone, with an egg close to its hatching day...

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Pokemon With Unusual Colors

**Team Warriors: Leader Grasshopper**

Chapter 2: Pokemon With Unusual Colors

The sun was starting to shine over my face. the light started to make my eyes flutter while they started to wake me up. I rubbed my eyes with one of my hands until the drowsiness went away, while raising my body with my other hand. I peered over to my side and saw the egg. Then my eyes widened as a chill show down my spine, like a bullet hitting its target. I saw that there was another crack on the egg's surface, crisscrossing with the one that Shellie left the other night.

'' Oh no... don't tell me I did that in my sleep..'', I groaned.

A sick feeling made it's way towards my stomach causing it to lurch, as my spirit faded. I also felt responsible for the death of the life that was under that shell. A small tear escaped my eye while I lowered my head. I could only respond with a sigh, before looking up. The egg has seemed to roll over away from me only by a few inches.

Something wasn't right here... How can it roll away? Unless...

I brought my face close to the egg and sniffed it. Other then the same damp fishy smell that was in the room, there was no scent on the egg. I started to hear gurgling from the egg, so I brought my ear close to the warm smooth texture of the shell. Before I could hear anything, something cold and wet smacked the side of my face.

'' Ahh!'', I exclaimed,'' Huh?"

I looked down and saw a little green foot sticking out from the egg, and I responded with a loud giddy shriek from excitement.

'' It's hatching! Oh My Arcesus!"

I watched as the foot retracted back into the shell. I hesitantly waited for the creature to come out. the top part of the egg began to crack, revealing a large fin.

'' A head fin?'', I said.

The head began to pop out. My eyes glistened when the creature was partially revealed. Those brown eyes, those coral pink gills, and... the unusual green coloring for it's head. Something wasn't right.

Finkip was a bright yellow color, but her offspring... green? How was that possible?

I watched as the rest of the egg began to crumble from the creature's weight. It had a Mudkip-like body like it's mother, and the same head too. When the creature rolled over to it's feet, I was the two back fins on it's back.

'' It's a Finkip!'', I shouted.

'' Finkip fin'', the creature repeated.

'' Huh?''

'' Finkip'', the baby squeaked.

I went into submission from its tiny size, I really didn't want to admit on how adorable the baby was. it just wasn't in my nature.

'' Finkip. Finkip fin'', the baby spoke again.

'' Daw come here!"

The little Finkip stumbled up to me, sniffing my foot before opening it's dainty eyes. It stood in its hind legs then falling backwards, landing on it's back.

'' You okay?", I asked.

'' Finkip fin.''

I knew that I couldn't understand anything it said. When a baby first hatches... all they can say is their name. Another thing came to mind, now I wanted to know is what was the gender of the baby? I was told once how to tell the difference between a male and female Finkip, by its head fin and eyes.

A male would have their head fin pointed with slits on theirs, and they'd also have black eyes. A female would have brown eyes and the head fin would have a swirl on it. With those observations in mind, all results led to this little baby to be a female.

She was still laying flat on her back, while wiggling her toes in mid air. She moved around to get back onto her feet; rocking from side to side.

'' You'll get back onto your feet young grasshopper, you just have to keep trying.''

She wagged her tail in response, causing me to blush from her cuteness.

'' Grasshopper...'', I thought.

It seemed like the perfect name for her. She just started life, and she's learning how to get up on her own... plus on the team she's what I call a beginner or a rookie. She finally made it up to her feet and stumped across the room, sniffing anything that was in front of her. I stared curiously on whatever she was doing next. She walked towards me and we suddenly made eye contact.

Those beautiful brown eyes glistened, while staring into my drowsy tired black orbs. That moment felt like she was reading my history just by staring. It scared me. I broke eye contact by blinking.

'' Finkip'', the baby squeaked.

She put her stubby forepaws onto my chest and tried walking on her hand legs. It seemed like she was trying to compare her height to mine. I scooped her up and cradled her tiny body into my arms. She pressed her face close to my chest and trilled lightly. I bit my lip, since now I had to take care of the baby. It would be hard, but after time passes it'll be something that I would be proud of in the end.

There is one thing I was curious about; that unusual green coloring of hers, and I knew just who to go to for the answers.

With little Grasshopper curled up in my arms, I began to stroll down pokemon square. I looked over to my side and saw the two kecleon brothers announcing their latest sales, and in front of me was the chattering of different pokemon. Grasshopper clung to me and whined. I desperately walked to the side of Kangaskhan's storage area to find out what was wrong. I looked down to her and watched her head fin twitch. I perked my ears up and in front of me I saw the silhouette of Gardevoir.

'' Her again?'', I said,'' What is it this time?"

When a group of leaves blew in the wind the silhouette vanished. A chill shot down my spine while brushing up the fur on my back. I'm sure that I wasn't seeing things. I walked over to where the faint figure was standing and looked around. I saw nothing.

'' Where'd she go?'', I asked.

I noticed that Grasshopper had calmed down. She looked up at me and smiled. I didn't know how to respond to something so adorable. Displaying affection for someone was one of my weak points. I quickly looked beside me to make sure nobody was watching, and pressed my nose close to her forehead for reassurance. She giggled when it touched the surface of her head, and I smiled.

I began to head north, past the Persian bank and towards a large pond. I placed Grasshopper on the soft ground, as she followed me to the edge of the pond.

'' Whiscash'', I whispered.

I looked around and saw Grasshopper raise her head fin.

'' Finkip fin!''

I looked into the water and for a reflection... I saw a familiar smiling face, but it wasn't mine. It was the smile of Whiscash. I wailed out in surprise when he jumped out of the water flailing his tail. He landed back into the pond with a loud splash, and I got wet from the water that flew from his tail onto the ground. I groaned when I walked through the mud to get to Whiscash on the other side. My feet were caked in mud like cement.

'' Whiscash. You have a lot of great wisdoms you tell to everyone... and I do have one question to ask you... and...'', I spoke, but I was cut off.

'' Ah 025 of team Warriors. Welcome. It's been a while since I've seen you.''

'' Uh hi?''

'' How've you been? I sure hope you're doing better these days.''

'' So far, so good.''

'' So what was the question you wanted to ask?''

I saw him glance over at Grasshopper, who was hiding behind my back. She was clinging on tightly to my tail. That jump that Whiscash did must've startled her. I picked her up and placed her in front of me.

'' A baby Finkip!'', the Whiscash said,'' And I can see that you are a special little fellow too.''

I watched, as Grasshopper's fear slowly began to fade away. She wagged her tail fin at the compliment.

''Other then her species I am curious about her color. You've met Finkip... her bright yellow color, but her daughter...'', I stopped, now knowing how to finish that sentence.

'' Ah the offspring of the great leader. This must be and exciting day for Team Warriors.''

'' Eh? Certainly? She just hatched this morning.''

'' Finkip'', the baby squeaked.

'' Ah, the unusual coloring you say... you must understand that it's a special coloring for this young feller here.''

I tilted my head,'' What?''

'' The normal color for a female Finkip was is a bright gold; the color for a normal male Finkip is a sterling silver. For the _"unusual" _as you say... the male would be a dark purple, and the female a bright green.''

'' What does that mean? That she's radioactive?''

'' What?", Whiscash chuckled,'' No. Nobody really knows to why some pokemon come in different colors then their normal counterparts. They may have been put here for a reason, but only Arcesus would know for sure.''

I nodded, though I was still confused,'' Hmm... any other species of pokemon that have this unusual coloring?''

'' Of course. For a Pikachu's I heard that the unusual color for them is orange. For Zubat... they would be green. Red Zigzagoons, and even the flying types have their unusual colors too, like a green Pelliper, ever see that before?''

'' No.''

''Here's one that most pokemon would've heard about... a red Gyarados.''

'' I think I heard of those!''

'' Yes. I have seen a red Zigzagoon trotting around in the tiny woods a few weeks ago.''

'' Ooh'', I said.

'' By the looks of your little one here... she'll be speaking after a couple of weeks, since she is the offspring of Finkip. All I can say is that this young girl here would do great things...''

We both glanced over at Grasshopper. She didn't seem too interested in Whiscash's story. She was too busy playing in the mud, and I began to feel embarrassed for her.

'' Thanks Whiscash. Come Grasshopper'', I said.

I began to walk away from the pond, with Grasshopper waddling from behind, back to the base. I still had those pokemon with unusual colors stuck in my head... and a story began to come to my head. the one that my cousin 026 told me back a long time ago when I was a baby Pichu, and when he was a Pikachu. I looked over at Grasshopper who was poking a dandelion with her forepaw. I wanted to tell her the story, even if it was to fuzzy to recall.

'' Let's go home... I've got a good story to tell you. I heard it when I was a Pichu, and I think that you'll like it too.''

''Finkip'', was the tinny squeak from her.

While passing through pokemon square, I started to feel uneasy. Our neighbors began to mutter when they saw grasshopper following me. I began to hear their conversations; many going on at once...

_''Look at that little Finkip.''_

_''Why is that little one green?''_

_''You don't suppose that 025's the father?''_

_'' Finkip's offspring? How is that possible?''_

My ears drooped down towards my face. I really wanted to crawl into a box from humiliation. I looked over at Grasshopper who was mouthing as a daffodil. I sighed. While I was going to retrieve her the cowardly Lombre came up to her and patted her on the head.

''Aren't you precious?''

Grasshopper responded with her eye widening adorable tail wag. I picked her up and held her close to my arms, but that didn't last long since she kept on squirming and slipped off from my grasp.

'' Grasshopper!'', I cried.

She began to run away from me, but she was making sure that I was following her. Playing was something that I wasn't in the mood for. I chased after her but she dodged the grasp of my arms and giggled. Team Rumblerock were watching us run around like two idiots, and right now I felt like the town's fool. The pokemon stared at us, but they were laughing, then I heard some praise from scattered conversations.

_"Aww, she's playing.''_

_''Look at those two. So playful!''_

The fun was about to end, since I grasped onto Grasshopper... she knew that the game was over. Her eyes began to water up, then she wailed loudly, crying her eyes out. I didn't know what to do now. I couldn't leave the crowd that was watching us and leave a bad impression of my mediocre parenting skills.

I put her back on the ground, but she continued bawling. I began to sweat since I didn't know anything to make her stop crying, and looked around for something that would cheer her up. I picked up the flower that she was mouthing at earlier and gave it to her, but she bawled even louder. Picking her up was my only option and I did. I started rocking her in my arms and hummed a tune.

It didn't work, my nervousness was making things worse, and I frowned. She stopped crying when a loud rattling was heard. I looked behind and saw one of the kecleon brothers, with a rattle in his hand. there was a sudden silence, except for the gentle cooing of Grasshopper's voice.

''Hello twenty-five. We meet again'', he said.

I sighed,'' The name's 025.''

''Come on down to the shop. The crowd won't follow you there'', He whispered into my ear.

I nodded and followed him into the shop, and the crowd began to shrink as the pokemon went their separate ways. I placed Grasshopper down onto the floor as she looked at the merchandise. She seemed to have calmed down a bit.

''Thanks guys. it was humiliating out there'', I said, while sighing in relief.

''Anytime'', Kecleon said while giving Grasshopper the rattle he was shaking earlier.

Grasshopper giggled as she started shaking her new toy. I smiled.

'' We do have a few things for the little one. Offspring of Finkip right?''

'' Yep. You guessed it.''

'' Well here's a book that she may enjoy.''

I was handed a small picture book, then the title of it brought back memories...

"Unusual Colors'', I read.

That was the book 026 read to me when I was young. The cover featured a teal Totodile, a yellow Shinx, and a green Azurill. Perfect.

'' How much is the book and rattle?'', I asked.

'' You can have it. No price.''

'' Seriously?''

'' Yes. it's not everyday where you see a baby pokemon in town. She'll grow up fast. Right Twenty-Seven?''

''025'', I was really getting annoyed by the misnaming,'' Plus you'll be seeing her daily when I'm low on supplies... and another thing..''

I was interrupted by a loud raspberry sound, and saw the purple Kecleon brother blowing raspberries on Grasshopper's belly while she giggled. I made a strange look on my face. Disturbing. The green Kecleon brother made a blank stare on his face and sighed.

''Just ignore that'', he said.

'' I will'', I sighed.

Kecleon handed me a ball and a pillow from the shop,'' There you go.''

''Much appreciated, but still I feel that I should pay you...''

'' No, no, no...''

'' Yes..''

'' No Seven O Clock.''

I didn't even bother correcting him this time on my name. I slapped $700 poke onto the counter.

''At least take my tip as a thanks.''

'' Double O Seven, you are hard to pass up a deal to'', he sighed, while grinning.

I nodded in agreement,''Come Grasshopper.''

Grasshopper wagged her tail fin and followed me out of the stall. We were both now on our way back to base, but not after hearing those two familiar voices from the Kecleon brothers...

'' Bye Seven Twenty Eight; Bye Garden Hose.''

''... It's Grasshopper and 025...'', the other brother said.

The purple Kecleon was the only one that got our names right. I shook my head. It was a short walk home and I opened the mailbox and saw that there was an envelope inside. I thought it was another mission, but it was something else. It was a letter from my cousin 026 the Raichu. He was writing about his latest missions and adventures with his team. Ah my great cheerful cuz...

I stopped reading when I heard gurgling from behind me and saw Grasshopper trying to bite the book.

'' Augh, Grasshopper. Don't drool all over it!'', I scolded.

She stopped and handed the book to me. I plopped myself next to her in the nest and opened the book.

'' I heard this story when I was your age... well I was a bit older. Ah who cares? Anyway this is the story of three unusually colored pokemon...''

Grasshopper looked at the pictures printed inside the book, and she replied with gasped of awe at the colors and illustrations.

'' It was a warm day on Earth and there were newly created pokemon roaming around. The purple Stunky's, grey Starly's, green Bulbasaur's, and under the water were orange Magicarp's swimming around.''

Grasshopper giggled as she looked at the picture of the pokemon on the book, and looking for a smile on my face, which I gave her. I continued reading...

''Down by the water were a large group of Totodile's living by the river, and in the open field there was a pride of Luxray's. By the nearby watering hole, there were a family of Marril's that played in the water. Things weren't well in the forest where they lived. The different pokemon would constantly argue over the color that others had, and what looked best on them. The constant bickering made Arcesus upset. Then after spring, some unusual colors began to appear on the new pokemon.''

Grasshopper cringed, the thought of unhappiness seemed to make her upset. I patted her on the head, and glanced at the book once more.

'' The Luxray pride was blessed with a golden yellow Shinx. The Totodile group had a teal colored one hatch from their cluster of eggs. Then finally the Marrill family had a green colored Azurill. The other pokemon stopped bickering with one another once they saw the newly colored pokemon. They learned to appreciate the colors that they had and not envy one another's, and everyone got along. The End.''

I closed the book and saw Grasshopper curled up next to me, ready to take a short nap. I noticed that her eyes began to grow heavy as she struggled to stay awake.

'' Nap time. I understand.''

She quickly fell asleep. I unfolded the fleece blanket and placed it over her body. I looked around me to make sure nobody was looking... then gently kissed her on the forehead. I smiled, and curled up next to her, and even I began to fall asleep. We both were gently whisked away by a peaceful slumber, until the night came...

_To Be Continued..._


	3. KipNapped!

_This is where the POV's start to change in the fic, and then we enter in Spike!_

**Team Warriors: Leader Grasshopper**

Chapter 3: Kip-Napped!

**(025's POV)**

''Hey 025, what will you bring back from your mission?''

I sighed, not even replying to her question. A few weeks have passed by, and those times were Grasshopper's first words. Well her first word was "Pikachu" but other then that she's been quite the chatterbox, and also giving me frequent headaches.

''025!''

I began to feel a tug at my tail. I looked behind me and saw little Grasshopper staring at me.

'' 025'', she whined.

I was getting irritated from her constant whining so I gave in,'' What?''

''When do I get to go on a mission with you? You're rarely around anymore.''

I do admit feeling guilty about leaving Grasshopper along while I was away. To be honest, I have not been taking the other two teammates Abbie and Shuppet on any of the missions neither. I've been going alone. It's been hard trying to keep up the pace. I had a terrible cold the past week after getting wet from the rain, cause of one of Grasshopper's late night potty breaks. I know that I haven't been myself lately. After missions, all I wanted to do was sleep. I try to make it up to her by bringing a souvenir from one of my missions, but it doesn't seem to work anymore, since she loses interest in the object after a few minutes.

I often have second thoughts about bringing her with me on missions. For one, I don't want to lose her, or see her get injured in a battle. But on the other hand, I know that I'm preventing her from having contact with other pokemon who aren't me, also I've been preventing her from having any experience in the battlefield and level ups. I still think she's too young, but also at the back of my head I knew she was old enough.

I turned over to her and sighed,'' Grasshopper, I know and understand that this may be unfair for you... but I promise one day soon that I'll take you on a mission with me.''

''Really?''

'' I promise.''

'' Thanks. I can't wait!''

'' Me neither'', I said, bluntly before sighing,'' You stay here. I gotta go rescue Nidorino... yet again.''

I began to walk out the door, leaving Grasshopper alone again. I had a feeling that it was going to be a long day...

**(Grasshopper's POV)**

I could never understand 025. I still think he needs a long vacation away from these missions, since he's always been spending time sleeping. It's been boring here. I stood outside and watched 025 walk down the pathway to one of the dungeons, before I sat on the grass.

I often wondered why he's been sad lately. Other then sleeping, I'd often find him crying when he thinks I'm asleep. He'd stand outside or look out a window and start crying. It's like he misses someone, but I dunno who it was. I would sometimes think that it's my fault for his sadness, since it's clear that at times he doesn't want me around. I hope that I wasn't the problem... since... I love him.

There was only one thing to do now... absolutely nothing. I looked around the empty house and knocked down some things trying to entertain myself. nothing seemed to work. I agreed with myself that a nap would be the best thing to do. sighing, I crawled myself into my nest and closed my eyes, but some feeling inside of me kept thinking that something was watching me...

**(No POV)**

When Grasshopper awoke she was still alone in the house. No signs of 025's arrival, and the sun was setting down for the day far in the horizon. She walked outside to see if she could get a glimpse of him in the far distance. She saw nothing. All she saw was the barren pathway; sandy and bare. She frowned and began to worry. What was keeping him up?

She sighed and went back into the house feeling discouraged. Unexpectedly her head fin began to twitch; she wasn't alone. Grasshopper began to feel uncomfortable alone in the house, as she started to feel the presence of someone staring directly at her.

She cautiously walked back to her nest to at least hide under the covers until 025 comes back, but little that she knew she stumbled into a trap. When she hopped back into her cozy nest, a small brown box was placed over her body. She struggled to move around to escape its darkness.

'' Let me out!'', she shouted.

''Oh, I don't think so'', was the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

It was Shellie the Sneasel, but she wasn't lone this plan. From the shadows appeared, Shadow a Sableye, and then a fire type pokemon jumped into the house through an open window. it was a Quilava. He was known as the team leader with the name Jam.

'' So, did you get the one you wanted?'', Jam asked.

'' Yes sir'', Shellie answered.

'' So what do you want to do with her?''

'' We can think of that later. Let's scurry on out of here before that tubby Pikachu show's up.''

When they lifted the box, Jam grabbed ahold of Grasshopper's wrist tightly, and walked outside leading his small tam away from Warriors territory.

''Let me go you... you... dummy head!'', Grasshopper said.

'' Wow'', Jam chuckled, unenthusiastically,'' And what are you gonna do about it, brat? Blind me to death from your cuteness?''

Shellie chuckled, as Shadow sighed.

'' No. I was wondering what kind of pokemon are you? The only kind of pokemon I have seen is Pikachu, Kecleon, Lombre, Whiscash...''

''Shut up!", Jam snapped.

'' Then let me go!''

The ongoing ruckus was grabbing the attention of a nearby pokemon, who curiously took a peek at the noisemaker at a safe distance. With his yellow eyes, he spotted Grasshopper struggling to free herself from the grasp of Jam.

**(Spike's POV)**

Yeesh, even I couldn't get any peace and quiet when I'm trying to eat. I wanted to know who was that annoying noisemaker so I could give them a piece of my mind, or at least shut them up. I went into a bush and saw a Quilava, Sneasel, and a sableye, but also this small green pokemon that looked like a Mudkip with fins on it's back. Something didn't seem right...

I've heard about this threesome team before. They called themselves Team Terror or something like that... and all they did was cause trouble for others. I should know, my first day in the wild and then... Bam! I needed rescuing after a flamethrower attack from their leader. Humiliating.

I had a feeling that the little child wasn't theirs, and I didn't want that little guy to suffer like I did. I had to do something... even if it meant fighting them myself. I opened my mouth and drew in a breath of fresh air, before popping out of the bushes.

'' Hey Team Stupid! Take a taste of my bullet seed!'', I shouted.

I drew in another breath and began hitting my intended target, while using my attack bullet seed at Jam. He let go of his grasp at the little child while it came up to me.

'' Gah stop it!'', I heard Jam scream,'' Who's attacking?"

'' It appears to be a Turtwig sir'', Shellie said, bluntly.

I huffed and said,'' Thank you captain obvious.''

'' So we meet again! Give us back our kid you jerk, or we'll kick your grass!''

'' Oh I'm so scared'', I blurted, sarcastically.

'' Those guys took me away from my home...'', was the tiny female voice of the little water type pokemon I saved.

'' Don't worry, I won't let em get ya'', I said.

I was starting to be unsure of myself, cause I knew that Jam was a fire type pokemon. I could never defeat one. I had to do something at at least keep the child safe. I quickly picked her up and let her sit on the shell on my back.

'' Grab on tightly'', I said.

She grabbed onto the sides of my head and then I started to run as fast as I could. I knew that those crooks were chasing us; I could hear their footsteps behind us. Even I was not fast enough when I could hear their footsteps getting closer. The environment began to change in front of my eyes with each step I took, the lush forest I was running through instantly changed into a dull and rocky wasteland, with cliffs at every corner. I dragged my feet against the ground, brining up a ball of dust from behind. When I stopped running I saw that we were standing at the edge of a cliff.

'' Oh no'', I whispered.

'' What are we gonna do now?'', the little one asked.

'' I... Let me think... Er, you know any attacks?''

'' Attacks?''

'' Oh boy...''

A baby pokemon that doesn't know any attacks? We're doomed, since I know that I could not take on three opponents at once. I placed myself in front of the kid and brace myself for the battle. It wasn't long before their leader and I were making eye contact.

'' How dare you steal our kid'', Jam said, he was growling at me.

'' Your kid?! This nice little lady tells me that you kidnapped her!'', I said, while stomping my foot on the ground.

'' How about we have a battle, you verses me; the prize that little Finkip behind you?''

'' Finkip?", I questioned myself,''... You're sick, in the bad way.''

'' Yeah!'', the little Finkip agreed with me.

It wasn't long before I saw the flames spout out from Jam's body, and I cringed. He began to stir the dirt with his forepaw, brining up a ball of dust into the air. I stood my ground, squinting my eyes at him... then I opened my mouth. I wasn't going to give him the upper hand; I was going to attack first. I drew in another deep breath and while Jam was charging towards me I aimed my head at him, shooting out a bullet seed attack his way.

I hit my target and it slowed him down. I ran to the side taking the little Finkip with me and hoping that he would fall off the edge of the cliff. The little Finkip ran ahead of me, but she had to stop when shellie blocked her view and chance to escape.

'' And where do you think you're going?'', Shellie said, to us.

I watched the little Finkip crouch down in fear, her eyes focused on Shellie. She was frozen in fear to even run away. my eyes widened and by bobbing my head my razor leaf attack was released. I was hit from behind by Jam using his Quick attack. I was thrown in mid-air from the impact and accidently bumped into Shellie knocking her to the ground.

''Ouch'', I blurted.

The Finkip looked at me, before she looked at Jam and frowned, but she also growled out loudly. Something was going to happen and I didn't even know what it was.

'' What? You wanna fight?'', Jam asked.

''Yes... since you won't leave me and my new friend alone!'', she shouted.

'' Then bring it!''

He darted towards her with a quick attack, but she moved out of the way. The next attack he did scored a direct hit. The little Finkip was dragged a yard away from us... and when she got up she was struggling.

''You can do it!'', I shouted.

I think my praise was encouraging to her, while Jam was distracted and jeering at her; she aimed directly at him and hurled some mud from the ground into his face, blinding his sight.

'' You little... brat!'', he shouted.

He had a hard time trying to restore his vision, while trying to get the mud off of his face. that was enough for her to attack him again. She prepared herself by stiffening her body and planting her feet firmly on the ground. She drew in a breath and let out a weak stream of water from her mouth. That wasn't good enough.

'' For goodness sake child, take in a deep breath!'', I said.

She looked at me and nodded, while taking in a deep breath through her mouth, as her chest inflated with the air she took in. Just then Jam got the mud off of his eyes and charged his body towards her. things didn't seem good, until I saw that Jam was in mid-air about to attack. as if on cue the little child aimed her head at him and a strong blast of waster sprayed out from her mouth hitting Jam. He was shot away from her and then hitting a tree in the process.

'' Woo-hoo!'', I shouted.

Her little lungs couldn't hold the spray of water anymore, so she stopped and gasped for air. I marched right up to her and praised her. I haven't ever seen a baby pokemon attack like that before, it was just unbelievable!

'' That was stupendous!'', I cried.

I looked up and saw Jam, soaked with water and looking over at us fearfully accompanied by Shellie and Shadow. He glared at us, eyes widened, and his jaw trembling at his words that he said to us.

'' S-Someday you will regret this Team Warriors, and we shall get our revenge. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but someday, when you least s-suspect it.''

I rolled my eyes and blew a raspberry at them. Jam recalled his team and they retreated away from us, possibly back to their base. I chuckled and looked for the little Finkip. she wasn't next to me. Where'd she go?

I gasped while darting my head around the world around me to at least catch a glimpse of her,'' Hey kid!''

I saw her looking at the edge of a cliff, like she was looking for someone.

''Hey'', I said.

''Hey?''

''In my life I have never seen such power from a little guy like you.''

'' Uh... Thanks?''

'' By the way, my name's Spike. Spike the Turtwig.''

'' My name is Grasshopper... the Finkip.''

'' Grasshopper... Nice to meet ya!''

'' Nice to see ya!''

'' So... why are those guys after ya?''

'' I dunno. I was at base waiting for 025.''

'' 025?''

''My friend.''

'' Another Finkip or something?''

''No. He's a Pikachu.''

''Ah... and this base thing?''

''I'm part of a team. Team Warriors.''

'' You seem awfully young to go on missions.''

'' 025 says the same thing. He goes off on missions and I just stay home. It's boring.''

'' Not to me... uh... say..''

I hated asking questions to her; I felt so nosey. The thought of her alone back at base brought a chill down my spine. those bad guys may be after her again and next time she may not be so lucky. Ever since I've been released from my pokeball to the wild I have had no place to stay, and I've been hearing about these teams ever since I was rescued by one. I did decide to join one but there were so many to choose from, but I think I have made my choice with this young... warrior. I wanted to join her team.

'' What?'', She glared at me with her large sparkling brown eyes.

'' I er... was wondering if I could... join your team please?''

I instantly saw her face lit up at my question.

'' Yeah!'', She blurted,'' Oh yes yes yes!''

'' Okay! I guess it's time for me to follow the leader.''

''Leader?''

''Uh yeah. You accepted me into the team so... aren't you the leader?''

'' That makes sense, I guess.''

I followed her away from the cliffs. She looked around and paused at the surroundings, trying to figure out which path to take. it was clear that this must've been her first time away from her base.

'' Do you know where we are going?''

'' Uh... not really...''

'' Oh boy... We're lost..''

**Meanwhile...**

**(025's POV)**

I dunno how to explain the exhaustion that took over my body after that mission. My feet and legs ached with pain, my ears echoed with the yelling from Nidorina that I could still hear, my head throbbed from an oncoming headache that pulsed from my eye to the back of my head, and also my appearance... scruffy and dirt ridden like a worn out pokedoll.

All I wanted to do was go inside and take a nice hot bath then rest with Grasshopper at my side. I managed to get a gift for her; a gold ribbon that sparkled when light shone over it. I found it on the ground and thinking that she may enjoy it. My eyes popped open when I saw that the front door was left wide open.

''Grasshopper, you are in so much trouble'', I muttered.

I entered the base to see items knocked over to the floor; I had a feeling that there was something missing.

''Grasshopper?'''

I looked around the base, under tables, the nest, the couch, any place where she could fit into. I didn't see her. Then I began searching in the most absurd places... In a book, under a bookshelf, on the table, in a cereal box... still no sign of her.

I froze when I saw and unusual brown box that i haven't seen before tossed aside, then I realized...

''No.''

A chill went down my spine from fear, and an unusual rush of adrenaline began to course through my body like a Magikarp swimming through the ocean to avoid becoming prey. I darted outside, ignoring and forgetting the exhaustion that took over my body. I had to search for her, no matter where she was. I knew that this was no accident... something went wrong... very wrong. I began to call out her name, while my voice trembled.

''Grasshopper?''

''Grasshopper!''

'' Where are you?''

What if something bad happened to her? It's every caretakers worst fear, their beloved one gone missing and you don't even know where they may be. I wasn't going to give up hope... never. I darted back to base and sniffed the ground for anything unusual, and I picked up a familiar odor.

''Ugh. I should've known... Shellie'', I growled.

I followed the scent that was on the ground, and I hoped that I would find my little baby in time...

**Meanwhile...**

**(Spike's POV)**

We continued walking, and I was trying to show her the way we came. Grasshopper didn't seem too interested in going back so soon. She seemed to enjoy the sights and scents of the great outdoors, which weren't so great to me. She was too busy sniffing flowers and discovering lost items along the way. I didn't want to spoil her fun just yet...

I saw her run to a nearby tree pawing at it, while trying to reach for some Peacha berries that were growing above her head.

''Want some help?'', I asked

'' Yeah. Peacha berries are my favorite!''

I shrugged. I couldn't let the little one go hungry. I shook my head while my razor leaves scattered; knocking some berries off of the tree to the ground. Happily, she nibbled a berry, before she started to gorge them all into her mouth. i couldn't help but snicker, she reminded me of a Pachirisu stuffing their cheeks with food to store for the winter.

'' What's so funny?'', I could comprehend with her stuffed face.

''Oh nothing'', I said, while stifling a laugh.

I watched while she chewed all the berries that were in her mouth then finishing them off with one large gulp.

'' So.. whatcha wanna do now?'', i asked.

'' Hmm... I guess that I'll go back to the base now. I'm a little sleepy'', she said while yawning.

I nodded and followed her while walking up a pathway... past the bush that I was previously hiding in to spy on her and that other team. It must've been a sign that we were getting close. We froze in position, when we saw a lone Pikachu in front of us, he didn't seem so good in appearance. I jumped in front of Grasshopper to protect her.

'' What are you doing?'', the Pikachu asked.

''Are you looking for trouble?'', I asked.

''025!'', Grasshopper shouted, happily.

''Oh so this is 025?'', I said, before chuckling sheepishly.

She raced to the Pikachu's arms and they both hugged each other in a fond embrace.

''Oh Grasshopper! I was so worried about you!'', 025 sighed.

'' You won't believe what happened!'', I said.

'' You kidnapper!''

''What?"

'' 025, Spike didn't kidnap me, he helped me from them'', was the female voice of Grasshopper.

I glared at the two while 025 placed Grasshopper on the ground to speak.

'' Three pokemon took me away.''

I had to step in to say something,'' Yeah. it was a Quilava, a Sneasel, and a Sableye. I've met them before. They call themselves Team Terror, but they're nothing but bad news.''

''So that's where Shellie went, after I kicked her out...'', I heard 025 mutter.

''What?", Grasshopper asked.

'' I'll tell you when you're older.''

A blank stare appeared on my face. it's better to tell her now instead of putting it aside. Something was wrong with this guy. 025 went up to me an bowed down.

'' I'm sorry for accusing you spike. I'm very grateful that you saved my young one.''

'' Apology accepted.''

'' I let him join our team 025. Could he stay with us please?'', Grasshopper asked.

**(025's POV)**

I looked down into Grasshopper's deep brown eyes, as they widened and glimmered. I then looked over at Spike, who was awaiting my reply. More company was something that I was not prepared for, but it was something we needed. The only friend area's that we had were the energetic forest, the darkness ridge, and those two unown areas, with no unown in them. He had to stay with us... for Grasshopper's sake. He protected her and possibly has to fight them since he had a thin layer of dirt on various area's of his body.

'' Yes he can stay'', I sighed.

Grasshopper and Spike both leapt up from the ground and shouted,''Yay!''

I hated to ruin the celebration so soon, but I had to lead them back to the base. I did inform them both and they followed.

''So anyway Grasshopper'', Spike spoke,''You were amazing in battle.''

''What?!", I shouted.

Grasshopper battling?! How absurd. I've never seen her use even one attack.

''Yeah some water sprayed from my mouth and it hit that fire flame guy!'', Grasshopper said.

''Jam the Quilava.''

'' Yeah, but before I did that, I threw mud on his face! That was one of the best parts.''

''Oh yeah.''

I was speechless... Grasshopper fought in a battle and succeeded? I put my hand towards my head... I really needed to see this. It wasn't long before we were at out Mudkip-head shaped base. I paused while turning to Spike and Grasshopper.

'' So... Could I see those attacks before we go inside?'', I asked.

I stood beside Spike, while Grasshopper was standing in front of us.

''How's this?'', She asked.

She began to growl that it chilled my spine... okay Growl. An attack that lowers attack, and I think mine's just decreased.

'' Oh, show him your mud slap!'', Spike said.

I saw Grasshopper pawing at the ground, her tail faced towards us, then the world around me fades as Grasshopper flung mud into my eyes.

''Gah!'', I shouted.

I tried to brush off the moist dirt from my face but more was flung at my face, that it stung my eyes.

'' Try the water gun!'', Spike shouted.

''What? No!'', I blurted.

I was suddenly hit with a strong force that I was thrown at the front window of the base. I was soaked to the bone with water, but at last the mud from my eyes washed away and I regained my eyesight.

''Oh, I know another attack!'', Grasshopper said, while hopping up and down.

She went to the ground and started to charge towards me. I gasped and got up to my feet to try and escape the attack, but I was knocked down to the ground with her body... used as a weapon.

''Gah!'', I blurted again.

Spike was laughing at our predicament, while Grasshopper got off of my back and wagged her tail fin in happiness.

''Hey Spike... Wanna be the next for target practice?'', I joked.

''I'll pass'', he replied, while still laughing.

I had to laugh too... even though I was the target for the day.

After nightfall, it was time for us to go to sleep. I wasn't sure about allowing Spike to sleep with us in the nest, but where else would he sleep? Grasshopper was first in the next before Spike walked in, they both curled their bodies towards themselves. I saw Grasshopper nudge closely over to Spike. I smiled at the two before joining them in the nest, then folded my arms over my head and laid down next to them.

From what I saw tonight, I felt that it was time for Grasshopper to lead the team... I decided that tomorrow would be the day. She found a partner, like I with Finkip. I knew that with her leadership that this would be the start of a new Era for Team Warriors and that we'd be there to support her, every step of the way...

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Supershine Like A Star

_Now we enter in Supershine the shiny Linoone, so please excuse the stupid name I gave her_.

**Team Warriors: Leader Grasshopper**

Chapter 4: Supershine Like A Star

025 awoke early. He rubbed his eyes to remove the drowsiness from them, then looked over to his side to see Grasshopper and Spike, who were both still asleep. He carefully got up so that the shifting of his weight wouldn't disturb the slumber of his two comrades. He sighed softly while he untied the blue handkerchief that was around his neck. He glared at the soft object in his hands and rubbed his thumbs around its surface.

He remembered the adventures and missions that he had with his old partner Finkip, as a single tear escaped his eye and slid down his cheek. He stopped grieving and glanced over at the young Finkip sleeping in her nest beside her newfound partner. Today was going to be the start of a new era for the team, as Finkip's legacy shall prevail with her daughter. He now started to wonder about the new adventures that laid ahead, but cringed at the thought of the new dangers that would appear along the way. he tied it back around his nest and stretched his stiff body. Sharing a nest with two other pokemon can cause things to be a bit crowded.

While crawling out of the nest, he went outside to get some fresh air. He looked outside and saw that the sun was arising from the horizon, shining down its light and warmth to the land. 025 took in a breath of fresh air and released it with a long sigh, before turning his head towards the sky seeing the faint glimpse of the moon fading into the sky. It wasn't long before sunrise.

Food began to come to mind, a his belly growled. He blinked while walking to the berry garden on the side of the teams base. The light from the sun began to poke in between the leaves and branches of the berry trees, revealing the shiny surfaces of the fruit. He approached the trees and scurried up a branch, carefully grasping at the bark so he wouldn't fall off.

There were some that weren't fully ripe yet, as his lips puckered at the sight of the unready fruit, even remembering one time where he was dared to eat an unripe fruit. He lost his sense of taste for a few days when he did that. He could still remember the strong sour taste before losing the sense, and still he regrets ever listening to his cousins' dare. He poked his head through the branches while picking at the ripe fruit that was ready to eat.

'' This looks like a good one'', he muttered, while grasping at the smooth but tender surface of an Oran berry that was ready for the picking.

He lightly tugged at the fruit before hearing a light snap, before placing it between his arm and chest. He began to do the same for different varieties of the fruit, collecting as much as he could until his two friends woke up. He knew some of these berries would be handy for todays mission. When his arms were full he carefully dropped some towards the soft grass, before climbing down and collecting them into his arms again, then dashing back into the base.

He dropped them all on a brightly colored green table and placing them all into a pile. Other then the fruit he also saw a peach colored knapsack, in the shape of a cube. He carefully unzipped it to see what was left inside of it from the last rescue mission. On one divider was a small red colored apple, and in a side pocket was a Pecha berry. He sighed nasally, and began to pick some of the fruit he chose and placed it into the bag. He knew he mostly needed Oran berries for the little one, since he knew of her low level. When he partially filled the bag with goods, he zippered it up again. Everything was ready, but something still had to be done...

He fumbled his hands around to the back of his neck to untie the handkerchief again and placed it in front of him. While looking around the room to make sure nobody was looking he brought it up to his face and gave a smooch to it.

'' Good luck new leader'', he blew.

He drew his attention to a light yawn heard from across the room, and saw Grasshopper arise from her nightly slumber. She extended the back fins while stretching her body to relieve the stiffness that took over. She lightly tapped Spike on the head with her tail fin, to awake him. It didn't give the results she wanted, as that light tough only caused him to mutter a few words in his sleep.

'' But Carlos... snow isn't a good source of apples...''

025 rolled his eyes,'' Wake up Spike! I've got something to announce.''

''What?'', Spike mumbled.

He yawned and looked towards 025 drowsily. Grasshopper glanced and giggled.

'' Wakey wakey sleepyhead!'', she said,'' You don't wanna turn into a Snorlax now do ya?''

'' Okay. I'm up'', Spike said, but his face didn't appear awake.

025 smirked, as Spike started to remind him of himself whenever the sun arose and his only alarm clock was the little mud fish. While Spike arose 025 his the handkerchief around his back.

'' Grasshopper... could you please step forward?'', 025 announced.

'' Sure 025. Why?''

'' Today is a new day for Team Warriors. Handed down from the original leader... to her daughter. Today, Grasshopper... you are the new leader of Team Warriors. May you do great things in your missions.''

025 revealed the handkerchief from behind his back and placed it in front of Grasshopper. She placed her forepaw on it before taking it into her arms.

'' Keep it with you always. Your mother would be so proud of you.''

'' I will. I promise.''

With the handkerchief in her hands, she hugged it like if it was a baby blanket. She wiggled her toes on its soft surface. 025 smiled as he took it back and folded it in half. Grasshopper turned and allowed him to tie it around her neck. It seemed a little too big to be around her neck, as it slid down to her paws. 025 wasn't satisfied with it. He flipped it around so that the long end would be on her back and the knot would be at her front.

'' You'll grow into it'', 025 muttered.

'' I will. So, my mom wore this?''

'' Yes.''

'' Wow! What was she like?''

025 didn't think twice about those sudden questions. Each one felt like another prong into his heart, as those memories would come back. He knew these questions would end up more personal if he answered back. She was young, and as with any child they'd like to know about their relatives and history, and he really didn't want to fill in those gaps just yet.

'' Finkip? She was... a wonderful leader.''

'' And?''

'' She looked just like you, but she was yellow, and a bit more bigger.''

'' What happened to her?''

There was silence. 025 didn't know how to answer that question, since he felt that if he told her that she would feel alone, and bad for herself. How do you explain to a child that your own mother was a human that turned into a pokemon?

'' I... I...'', 025 stammered.

Spike drew his attention over to 025, it didn't take him long to figure out that something was up. Something just wasn't right about this ex-leader. It seemed like he was keeping secrets from the child; stuff that she really needed to know. He has never been suspicious of anyone much, but this Pikachu... just something told him that he wasn't one to be trustworthy to.

'' I don't know'', 025 lied.

Spike made a look on his face, as he glared at 025. He was really getting sick of his secrets, or whatever he had to hide. He made sure to keep close eyes on him.

'' Okay'', Grasshopper said, her head fin drooping down.

'' I'll tell you more about her another time, right now isn't a good time.''

'' Okay. She will be back though right?''

'' I have no clue about that neither. Only time will tell.''

'' Okay'', She turned over to Spike, dropping her sudden sadness,'' Didja here Spike? I'm the leader!''

'' Yeah. Congratulations'', he said, forcing himself to be happy for his friend.

He was distracted by 025, keeping his eyes focused on his face. He still wasn't feeling right about that guy.

'' So, what kind of mission are we going?'', Grasshopper asked.

'' We'll see. The delivery Pelipper hasn't shown up yet. in the meantime, lets go and have some breakfast'', 025 said, while picking up three bowls.

Nearby the breakfast table was a box of cereal, as 025 poured its contents into one bowl. Grasshopper picked up a container from a nearby fridge and brought it to the table. It was a glass jar and inside was a thick white liquid.

'' Moo-Moo milk? Blech!'', Spike blurted, forgetting his manners.

'' You don't like Moo-Moo milk?'', Grasshopper asked.

'' No. I kinda find it nasty.''

'' Okay. Then what would you like for breakfast?''

'' Something sweet to brighten my day. Do you grow any Watmel berries?''

'' Not really, but in the garden we do have some Aspear, Oran, and Pecha berries.''

'' Aye, close enough. I'll be back... Where is the garden anyway?''

'' Go outside and look to your left.''

'' Thanks.''

He walked outside and grumbled, picking his own breakfast was something he wasn't used to. He walked over to his left and saw some fruit bearing trees, and headed towards them. Pecha berries seemed to be toe perfect meal to stop his sweet craving. He bobbed his head while some razor leaves came out from his head, as they headed towards the small berries. They fell to the ground until there were enough to satisfy him. He sat in front of them and started to enjoy his feast.

While stuffing his face with the sweet and tender berries, a large shadow engulfed him in its darkness, but as fast as it came it suddenly went away. He looked up and saw a large Pelipper flying in the air, his bill as large as Spikes' face when he stuffed them with food, but food was something that we wasn't carrying.

He watched while the Pelipper landed on top of the mailbox and pecked at its small door, letting a portion of his workload slide inside.

'' Ooh, the mail!'', Spike blurted.

He started to run towards the mailbox, but jumped when the Pelipper squawked. He glanced over at the new member, then cleared his throat to speak.

'' New recruit?''

'' Y-yes.''

'' I know when I see a new face'', he chuckled,''What's your name sport?''

'' Spike. Spike the Turtwig.''

'' Nice to meet ya. Well I gotta get going, gotta deliver the rest of the mail here.''

'' See ya.''

Pelipper opened his wings before hopping on one foot to lift himself off of the mailbox and flying into the blue sky. It wasn't long before his presence was long gone. Spike pondered to himself as he decided to open to mailbox. Inside, there were five envelopes, all entitled "need rescuing.''

'' Hmm... I may wanna let Grasshopper do an easy mission this time...''

He went inside placing the mail on the table,'' Air mail!''

Grasshopper placed her wooden spoon down on her plate as she was finished with her breakfast. Even though Spike wasn't trustworthy of 025, he knew that they both would agree on one thing...

'' May I suggest an easy mission for her, 025?'', he whispered.

'' I was thinking the same thing. I think one at the Tiny Woods may work'', 025 replied back quietly.

He walked over to the mail and fumbled around through them, choosing out the right mission for the lower leveled child. He muttered at some of the titled topics of the mail.

'' Rescue at Stormy Sea. Need escape orb at Howling Forest. Escort me to see Nidorina... GAH AGAIN?!'', he shouted, he was really annoyed to go and see them again, but he continued reading,'' Need a Pecha berry at Mount Steel. Aha, need rescue at Tiny Woods. Bingo!''

'' So many missions'', Grasshopper said, in awe.

'' This one seems good'', 025 said, handing her the envelope.

She opened the envelope and read it aloud for her team mates to hear,'' I can't move, need rescue. I'm stuck on the third floor of Tiny Woods. Reward is five hundred poke-coins and a grass gummi. From Lotad.''

'' Sounds good. I wanna go!'', Spike said.

'' So do I. 025, you coming?'', Grasshopper asked.

'' Yep. Grasshopper... you can lead the way. after all you are the leader'', 025 said.

Grasshopper jumped up in excitement,'' Yay! Come on guys!''

She began to lead the small team outside, as 025 hastily picked up the knapsack and began to follow. He felt a bit more calmer being a subordinate, since he hated the pressure that a leader has to go through. Grasshopper began to walk towards Pokemon Square.

'' Where are you going?'', 025 asked.

'' To Tiny Woods. Where else?''

''... But that's not the way.''

'' It isn't?''

'' No, it's down south.''

'' South?''

'' Just go in the direction to where I'm pointing...'', 025 sighed, as he pointed south.

Grasshopper made a sheepish look on her face and walked back to her group leading them down south. 025 and Spike followed from behind. They all walked down the dusty and sandy trail, but it wasn't long before the barren pathway was revealing a lush green environment with every step they took. Tiny woods wasn't a long walk, nor it was too far away from base.

When they made it to tiny woods they saw that a few feet away were a few sleeping pokemon. A Pidgey and an Exeggcute.

'' Be very quiet Grasshopper'', 025 whispered.

'' Why?'', Grasshopper asked loudly, which caused her voice to echo throughout the land.

The two sleeping pokemon awoke and looked around for the noisemaker that interrupted them from their peaceful slumber. They glanced at the young Finkip in front of them and began to stomp their way towards her. Grasshopper gasped and ran behind Spike and 025. Spike sighed and opened his mouth letting out a bullet seed attack in front of the would-be attackers.

Instead of making a target, it scared them off. They darted to the left side of the land and down a nearby narrow pathway.

'' They'll be back. I know they'll be back'', 025 muttered,'' Thanks Spike.''

Spike bowed down in acceptance to the appreciation.

'' Yeah, thank you Spike'', Grasshopper said.

She still stood behind 025, and clung to his tail. She glared at Spike not wanting to lead the way. 025 sighed and began to lead where Grasshopper was too startled to go. They made their way down the short and narrow pathway, with Spike trailing behind.

025 pushed some small twigs and branches that grew out of the dirt wall, causing some of the sides to collapse and crumble from its dryness caused by the sudden heat waves. Spike continued to lag behind, nibbling at some leaves from the vines that stuck out from the wall.

'' Spike cut that out. We don't wanna attract any unwanted attention'', 025 warned.

'' Yeah, like those ones I woke up'', Grasshopper said.

The pathway led to another large room, no pokemon, but it had the same barren look to it, even it's dry conditions.

'' You can lead Grasshopper. The coast is clear'', 025 said.

025's voice calm and collected, was enough for Grasshopper to timidly move ahead in front of the others and leading the team to the center of the large room. She looked around and saw a Pecha berry laying on the ground. She wiggled in excitement as she saw that here favorite treat was laying on the ground, all hers for the taking. She began to dash towards it... not realizing that would be a huge mistake.

'' Grasshopper stop!'', 025 shouted.

Before she could even tough the berry, the same old Pidgey and Exeggcute sprang up from the air and began to attack Grasshopper. She cried out for help while the wild Pidgey began to bring up dirt into the air, blocking the view of their comrade from Spike and 025's view.

'' Grasshopper'', 025 cried.

They could both hear her wailing and screaming from the large dust cloud, but the dirt was causing their eyes to wince and water as the irritation from their eyes began to take over. Grasshopper began to hastily dart out of the dust cloud, with her eyes irritated and unable to open. She wanted to get away from her attackers and she didn't care where she had to go.

She ran away through a different pathway, leaving her team behind. Her loud wailing was heard throughout the small forest which scared other pokemon from attacking her. She continued to cry, with tears streaming down her face, brining up dust from behind her as she kept on running.

It wasn't long until she darted into a large creature that stood on it's hind legs, who was larger then Grasshopper herself. Still unable to see, she rubbed her eyes to see the creature who was in front of her. Her eyes popped open when she saw the pokemon in front of her.

While standing on its hind legs, the creatures stature seemed taller in comparison to the little mud fish. It was a furry creature with a long bushy tail. Its slender body seemed to indicate that this creature was built for speed. Its fur was a light shade of grey, but the stripes that went across vertically on it's body were of an unusual color. Grasshopper looked at the pokemon before her, she has seen this kind of pokemon in a book that she has read but not in this color. Bronze colored stripes ran down its body downwards, and on her forehead a large arrow that ran down all the way down to its back.

'' Linoone?'', Grasshopper blurted.

''Ya smart for a little... whatever you are'', the Linoone spoke, with its high pitched feminine voice.

Grasshopper focused on the unusual coloring on the Linoone.

'' Why do you have bronze colored stripes?'', She asked.

'' What?''

'' I saw your kind in a book once, except they had blue eyes and grey stripes.''

'' You must be mistaken. the other Linoone's that don't have my coloring are the weird looking ones around here.''

'' Okay... I'm lost...'', Grasshopper sighed, still confused with the unusual coloring.

She noticed that when the Linoone stepped into the sunlight she began to sparkle like Grasshopper herself did whenever she was in direct light.

'' So am I. Say have you seen a Zigzagoon running around anywhere?'', the Linoone asked.

'' Not really. Uh, have you seen a Pikachu and a Turtwig around?''

'' Nope.''

They began to stand there, while an awkward silence seemed to make them uneasy to say anything further. A small voice began to break the uneasiness that dominated the conversation.

'' So...'', Grasshopper spoke.

'' Anyway... I forgot to introduce myself'', the Linoone giggled,'' My name is Supershine. What's yours?''

'' I'm Grasshopper. Grasshopper the Finkip'', She replied, while borrowing Spike's introduction.

'' So Grasshopper, what were you screaming about?''

'' Some pokemon ambushed me and scared me away from my team.''

'' A rescue team?''

'' Yeah! I'm the leader of Team Warriors.''

'' Leader? Aren't you a little young?''

'' 025 said the same thing...''

'' Okay...''

It wasn't long before the awkward silence began to set in again. Supershine scratched the back of her head with her forepaw, before sniffing the air.

'' Whatcha doing?'', Grasshopper asked.

'' Sniffing. I smell something on the ground that's not too far away.''

'' Like what?''

'' Who cares? Let's go and see what it is.''

Grasshopper shrugged, and began following Supershine down a nearby narrow pathway. Supershine kept her nose towards the ground, before bringing up some dirt with her forepaws in the middle of the pathway.

'' What are you doing?''

'' Digging. There's an item buried here.''

She continued to bring up dirt, while digging furiously to uncover the hidden surprise underneath their feet. Grasshopper spat out the dirt that came towards her face and cried out in protest, while brushing it off of her face. It wasn't long before the digging stopped and Supershine's mouth had the object clenched between her teeth.

'' What is that?'', Grasshopper asked.

There was a rare looking item in Supershine's mouth that grabbed her attention. It was ovular in shape, with a smooth surface. Many colors were on it, that had a colorful pattern effect to it. It was an unusual looking item that she hasn't seen before up close.

'' It's a dragon scale.''

'' Oh, aren't those the things that make some dragon types evolve?''

'' Yep. Though these things make a good Frisbee.''

'' What?''

'' I use some of this stuff differently, some even look like toys to me.''

'' Okay...''

She began to think about this pokemon, her behavior seemed very childish, it was like she was a kid trapped in an older looking body. Her behavior with rare evolution items confused her. She sighed. While drooping her back fins, she perked her head up and looked towards the side looking at some dried up leaves dangling from a dead branch that stuck out from the wall. Her eyes popped open wide, as she remembered why she came to the dungeon for. She glanced over at the Linoone who was busy tossing her newfound plaything, thinking that even a simple question would be too much for an answer. It was a risk she had to take.

'' Say, have you seen a Lotad crawling around?'', She asked.

'' Yeah I have. He was here about ten hours ago.''

'' He was? Think you could lead me to where he was last time you saw him?''

'' Yeah. You're not the first team I had to point the direction to where something is. I feel like a tour guide sometimes'', Supershine chuckled.

She went silent and so did Grasshopper. She hated these sudden silences, as it brought on boughs of uneasiness. Supershine had a question at the back of her head, and her mind was itching to have and answer for it.

'' Say, do you think I could come along with you please? I don't think I could let you go alone without anybody'', Supershine asked.

'' Sure if you'd like, but you have to keep up. We can't stop until we find the rest of my team.''

'' I will keep up. I can!''

Supershine began to follow Grasshopper throughout the dungeon. She looked around, while halting her movement to make sure that no pokemon were going to attack them.

'' So... how do you know this place?'', Grasshopper asked.

'' I live here with my mother, father, and my little sister.''

'' Ah.''

'' How about you?''

'' I live nearby pokemon square, with my friends 025 and Spike.''

'' Oh. What about your mother?''

'' I dunno. Something happened to her before I hatched.''

'' Oh. I'm sorry.''

'' It's okay.''

Supershine glared into Grasshopper's eyes when they made eye contact. Her brown eyes sparkled and shook from a slight threat of tears. Grasshopper felt slightly embarrassed for telling a complete stranger that she barely had a family to go home to, though she does consider 025 as a father figure and Spike as an older brother. She couldn't admit that to anyone. She turned her head away and continued to lead her newfound friend to a room in the dungeon, breaking the eye contact.

Supershine slightly felt guilty for making her feel bad about herself. She hoped that she could make it up to her by leading her to the stairwell. It wasn't long before they both made it to a large and barren room, and in the middle of the place was a stairwell that lead down to the basement. They continued to walk towards the middle of the room towards the stairway and took tiny steps to make it to the second floor. Grasshopper stopped in her tracks when she began to her the voices of her friends calling out for her.

_'' Grasshopper!''_

_'' Oh little hopper. Where art thou?''_

'' Spike? 025?'', Grasshopper cried out.

'' Why are you stopping?'', Supershine asked.

'' My team! Come on!''

They climbed up the stairwell with Grasshopper leading the way. Supershine lagged behind from the little Finkip's speed, as she continued to dash ahead of her. When she made it to another wide open room, she was suddenly hit with large rocks which caused her to stop running dead in her tracks.

She cried out loud in pain and discomfort while she continued being pelted with the hard rocks from a two nearby pokemon; A Sunkern and a Pidgey. Supershine easily caught up with her friends, but gasped when she saw her in danger. She watched as her healthy condition begin to deteriorate with every stone that was thrown. She had to do something to save her friend and help her.

'' Now I'm mad!'', Supershine announced.

Her loud voice drew the attention of the two pokemon. They chattered before deciding to throw the stones at Supershine, but since she was in a higher level they didn't affect her as much as it did to Grasshopper. While charging herself towards the pokemon, her fur began to stand on end while yellow sparks of electricity surrounded her body. The two pokemon froze in fear as the larger pokemon charging at them began to attack.

A large ball of electricity began to engulf the two attackers, while bringing up a large ball of dust into the air. A loud boom was heard throughout the forest and felt like a miniature earthquake as the impact made its way to the ground beneath.

Spike and 025 were nearby and dashed towards the attack to the nearby room. Spike gasped when he saw the Linoone gasping for breath after using a powerful shock wave attack. She collapsed brining another light brush of dust into the air, and still gasping for breath. She turned her head towards Grasshopper who was unable to move. She laid on her side beside some dead grass, shivering.

Spike dashed towards his friend Grasshopper and lifted her head with his snout,'' Grasshopper. We're here.''

'' Ugh, Spike?'', she groaned weakly.

'' Yeah it's me.''

025 gasped and instantly opened the knapsack that dangled beside his shoulder. While unzipping he brought out a Oran berry and brought it up towards Grasshoppers face.

'' Take this. It'll help you feel better'', he said.

Grasshopper refused to take it while she glanced over at her collapsed friend who was a few feet away. Nearby her were the two attackers, who have also fallen with the same condition as her. Grasshopper lifted her tail and with precision, aimed the Oran berry and flicked it towards Supershine.

'' What the heck are you doing! She's the enemy'', Spike blurted.

'' No. She helped me. The Sunkern and Pidgey threw rocks at me.''

Supershine opened her eyes and saw the berry a few inches away from her face. She opened her mouth and the tip of her tongue touched the dusty surface of the delicious berry. She dragged herself towards the precious food that would bring her out of her condition, then with the tip of her teeth she grabbed it and sucked the whole fruit into her mouth before chewing it slowly.

The berry began to take it's affect through her body pretty quickly, as the energy began to return to her. Her eyes opened and she got up to her feet, before stumbling her way towards Grasshopper. Spike and 025 braced themselves, as they thought she was an attacker, despite Grasshopper's word.

'' What are you doing?'', Supershine asked.

She jumped back when she saw the nasty looks that 025 and spike were giving her.

'' Guys stop, she attacked my attackers'', Grasshopper pleaded.

'' Okay, but one wrong move and it's battle time'', Spike growled.

Supershine bit her lip, when she walked towards Grasshopper. She rested her nose upon her head.

'' You okay?'', She asked.

'' I should be asking you that. Thank you for saving me.''

'' I think I should be thanking you for giving me your berry.''

'' We're even I guess'', Grasshopper chuckled, weakly.

025 sighed and pulled out another Oran berry from the knapsack and brought it towards Grasshopper who happily gobbled it up. It wasn't long before she was up on her feet, and wiggling in happiness.

'' Well it's great that you weren't seriously hurt'', Spike said.

'' Yeah those GravellerRocks don't do serious damage, but it seems to have more affect on lower leveled pokemon'', Supershine agreed.

025 and Spike glared over at Supershine, after they saw her fur sparkle when the sun shone down on it. Supershine began to feel uneasy, and this time it was no conversation that brought it.

'' Ih guys, this is my friend Supershine. I ran into her after I was ambushed by those jerks'', Grasshopper said.

'' Hi Supershine'', Spike said.

025 bowed,'' Hello madame. I thank you for helping my friend Grasshopper.''

Supershine blushed and bowed down,'' You're welcome.''

'' My name's Spike. Spike the Turtwig.''

'' My name's 025.''

'' Anyway, she said that she lives here and she found the stairway to the second floor. It's over at the next room. Come on.''

They all gathered in a small group, one sticking close to the other when they walked down the stairway in the other room that wasn't far away. When they made it to the second floor they saw that the place was empty, no signs of pokemon anywhere. They still huddled in a group still watching over one another, and making sure that so attackers would try to break up their rescue party.

Grasshopper led the group to another room, but the conditions here were slightly better then the last floor. There were some signs of life here, since there were greener leaves, with some growing berries on them. The ground was slightly moist as some of the dirt stuck to their feet. The only one who complained was 025. He didn't like getting dirty too much, and never handled it well.

Nearby was another stairwell that led to the last floor of the dungeon and hopefully close by to their injured recipient. They climbed down the stairway, and to a darker part of the woods. Trees' leaves and branches surrounded the forest that they blocked out the sun, leaving it slightly dark.

'' Hello? Lotad?'', Grasshopper cried out.

She froze when her head fin twitched, he was nearby. Just a few more steps forward then she began to hear groaning, then a dark figure was in front of her. She squinted her eyes to get a better view of the figure. Its lowly body laid glumly to the ground, while a large lillypad drooped over it's whole body like a blanket.

'' Are you Lotad?'', She asked.

'' Yes. Help me'', the creature groaned.

'' We're Team warriors and we got your letter. We're here to help you.''

'' Thank you.''

'' Anytime. Spike think you can carry him back?''

Spike shrugged,'' My shell is too small.''

'' I think I could carry him'', Supershine said.

She knew that she wasn't part of the team, but she did want to help like Grasshopper did for her when she was injured. She lowered her head and allowed the Lotad to climb up on her back, while she carried him out of the dungeon. Grasshopper led the way to another stairway of the dungeon and led them out of it. The sun shone over them, causing Supershine's fur and Grasshopper's scales to glimmer. Spike tilted his head before speaking to 025.

'' There's something unusual about that Linoone.''

'' Like the coloring?''

'' Yeah.''

'' You really need to read this book I have back at base about unusual colored pokemon.''

'' I read it before. I hate it.''

025 sighed, while rolling his eyes. He really killed the spirit a bit. Grasshopper led the group to pokemon square, by the bulletin board. While nodding her head, Lotad hopped off of Supershine's head when she put her head down, before stepping in front of Grasshopper, and bowing down in gratitude.

'' Thank you Team Warriors for saving me'', Lotad said.

'' Anytime. We're more then happy to help.''

'' Oh I should give you a reward.''

He dug out a tiny bag that was strapped to his side, and pulled out some poke-coins and a green gummi. He took those items and handed them over to Grasshopper who graciously accepted the reward. Lotad nodded and thanked Grasshopper again, before walking away.

'' Well we've got five hundred poke-coins and a grass gummi out of it'', She said.

Spike smirked as she snuck up and ate the grass gummi from Grasshopper's hands.

'' ... Had a grass gummi out of it'', she repeated, while partially changing her sentence.

'' What? I like grass gummis.''

Grasshopper sighed, and roller her eyes like 025 did,'' I wanted the candy too...''

Supershine giggled, while 025 realized that she was still with them.

'' Uh, aren't you supposed to be home?'', he said.

'' Huh? But... I... I don't wanna leave. I wanna stay with you guys'', she said, widening her eyes.

'' What?'', Grasshopper said, stepping into the conversation.

'' Hey Grasshopper, is it okay with you... Cause I wanna join your team. I wanna be a Warrior too!''

'' Well, of course you can, there's always room for one more! Welcome to the team Supershine.''

'' Ooh yay!'', she shouted, cheerfully.

Her sudden burst of excitement caught the attention of some pokemon at the square, who were looking at the team. Grasshopper shrugged, and let it go by, as 025 smacked his face with his hand, and Spike bit his lip. Supershine didn't seem to notice the embarrassed expressions on her team mates faces. When she stopped Grasshopper and the small group followed her back to base which was nearby. They entered inside to rest and enjoy a very late and well deserved lunch.

Then the issue of new members came up into 025's mind again. The room for a new team member, especially one who was taller then the rest of the team at base. He sighed, and decided that while the rest of the team slept, that he would sneak out and buy some more friend areas.

He was glad about one thing; that the amount of team members were increasing very slowly, and there were still other pokemon that counted on them for rescue. He knew that even if Finkip were here to witness the event, she'd be proud of him for making her daughter a leader, even if he resigned back to a subordinate.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. A Smelly Bonanza

**Team Warriors: Leader Grasshopper**

Chapter 5: A Smelly Bonanza

"Delivery to the sinister woods. I need an apple, since I'm too hungry to go on. I'm at floor number four of the sinister woods. My reward is one hundred poke-coins and an Oran berry'', was the voice of a young female Finkip,'' From Growlithe.''

She was reading the mail that just came in this morning. She looked up at her friends who were gathered at the table, but they weren't looking alert. Some of her newfound comrades were partially nodding off. Spike had to use his arm to support the weight of his head, which threatened to slip off and hit the table. Supershine's face was face down into her cereal bowl, while the milk gurgled from the air exhaled from her nose. Then last was 025, who was stirring his soggy cereal with his spoon, while rubbing his back.

It wasn't a good night for any of them, except for Grasshopper who was a heavy sleeper and had a tiny body. The last member that joined the team took up a lot of space in the nest, that they couldn't spread out their bodies, causing them to be very stiff.

'' So anybody wanna come?'', cried out her happy voice.

'' I will if you will...'', Spike groaned.

He turned his head over to Supershine, who's head was still in her breakfast, and tapped her neck to wake her up.

'' What?'', She muttered.

'' Going on a mission. Need an answer.''

'' Going...'', she said, drowsily.

All that was left was the approval from the slightly pudgy Pikachu. Grasshopper glared at him, with large puppy dog eyes. She really wanted to go on another mission. He drew in a breath and chuckled.

'' I'll go, but only for halfway of the trip. I gotta go to Uproar Forest. There's a favor I gotta ask three fellers I know.''

'' Huh? Like what?'', Grasshopper asked.

'' Let's just say that it's a surprise for all of us.''

'' Ooh goody!''

The other two members didn't look thrilled, since they weren't paying much attention. Supershine was the first to clear her bowl from the table, before Spike did. Spike wasn't thrilled about today's breakfast. Cereal was never filling nor satisfying for him. Last to clear the table was 025, before he grabbed the peach colored knapsack from the table. He realized that when they would go their separate ways, that someone in the group had to be in charge of the goods inside of the bag.

While Grasshopper and Spike headed out, 025 stood beside Supershine. He felt a bit startled by her tall stature when she stood on her hind legs, despite her playful nature.

''Hey Supershine'', 025 said.

'' Hmm?''

'' When we go to the fourth floor and deliver the apple, could you watch the items in this bag for everyone? You could be the carrier.''

'' Yeah. I guess so.''

'' Okay.''

'' What do I do?''

025 made a face, it was obvious that she hasn't been watching him pick up items and put them in the bag,'' It's simple, if anyone needs and item, you give it to them. If you find an item, which I know you will, you put it in the bag.''

'' Okay. Sounds simple.''

He handed her the knapsack, while she put her head over through the strap, while it dangled to her side. Supershine nodded and put her forepaw above her forehead and saluted 025. The yellow Pikachu didn't know how to respond back. He stumbled away from her, but was stopped when he heard her clear her throat.

'' What?'', 025 sighed.

'' I'm not moving without a salute back'', she replied.

025 rolled his eyes before facing Supershine. He brought his hand towards his forehead and brought it forward to finish the salute. Supershine smiled then began to follow Grasshopper towards the dungeons. 025 sighed to himself again, and wondered why she wanted a salute back. With his hand rubbing his sore back, he began to follow the team towards the Sinister Woods.

When they arrived, there was an eerie feeling that lingered towards the area. The thick dark tree branches seemed to eclipse the sky with their large and thick branches. There was barely any sunlight that gleamed down to the ground, and fog lingered throughout the area like a thick smoke from a forest fire.

'' This place looks scary'', Supershine commented.

Grasshopper timidly spoke,'' Reminds me of yesterday's dungeon...''

'' You scared Hopper?'', Spike said, slightly poking fun at his friend's fright.

''N-no!'', she hastily snapped.

She retaliated to gather the little courage she had before she led the team through the dungeon. They all lined up in a row following her. Supershine kept her tail and ears close to herself since she had a feeling that someone was watching them, ready for the right moment to attack. She made her fear the most obvious out of all of them. She hastily paced herself since she knew that the faster they'd go, the sooner that they would get out of this dungeon, and she would feel a lot more calmer.

The dungeon felt so vacant that no pokemon seemed to occupy it, the only clue that there was some life in the dungeon were the various cries from several different species of pokemon who did not reveal themselves from the darkness, but kept their eyes on the visitors that entered their territory. There was one cry that stood out from all the others in particular. There was a sudden silence before the cry was heard again. It was a growling sound before a screeching sound was heard, from a distance.

The cries increased when they heard it amplify when they reached a stairwell to the next floor. Grasshopper shivered, thinking a big battle may be awaiting for them.

'' What do you suppose that is?'', Spike asked, his voice slightly sounded fearful.

'' I dunno'', Grasshopper replied.

'' It sounds bad. I dunno if I wanna find out what it is... or was'', Supershine said.

''Well, whatever it is it's coming from the second floor of the basement...'', Grasshopper said.

She swallowed some saliva that flooded her mouth, and let out a light whimper before looking up at her team. Worried expressions on two members of her team, but one seemed calm and confident. A light smile covered the fear from him, that was the face of 025.

'' We should probably go on. The pokemon making that sound is probably gone or something'', he said.

As if on cue the screeching cry was heard again. All of the team froze except for one. Supershine timidly began to put a paw on the first step of the stairway before continuing. She waited for Grasshopper to lead the way. Grasshopper lowered her back fins, before unconfidently going in front of her to lead the way.

It wasn't long before 025 followed and Spike trailing behind. When they got to the second floor the screeching and hissing began to appear more immanent. Hoothoot and Seedot's ran around and flew in different directions when they saw a large ball of fire appear out from the thick brush.

'' That doesn't look good...'', Grasshopper commented.

She was lifted up into Supershine's head, who's sudden fear vanished into curiosity. Her tall stature was an advantage while Grasshopper caught the glimpse of two pokemon of the same species.

'' I see something, come on'', she whispered, while sliding down Supershine's back.

She led the team and poked her head into a bush to catch a glimpse of the two pokemon again, as the rest of her team did the same. They watched in silence, and unnoticed by the two pokemon, both having an argument with each other. Supershine had to close her eyes when the two would attempt to tackle each other to the ground.

'' Well... I wasn't expecting a Stunky to make that sound...'', 025 commented lightly.

'' What's a Stunky?'', Grasshopper asked.

025 sighed,'' We're looking at them!''

'' Oh...''

They continued to watch while they both began to speak, both had unusual accents but both revealed that they were in fact male.

'' I say that the way out is over here'', was the voice of one Stunky,'' Unless you wanna get fried again, I suggest that you listen to me.''

'' No it's not'', the other Stunky responded.

One Stunky was it's normal purple color, while a cream colored stripe ran down his head to his tail. He was taller and larger in size then his other member. It was obvious that he was the leader of this rescue team due to the fact that he wore a green handkerchief around his neck, with his team badge pinned on the front of it.

The other member of his team, seemed to be the weaker of the two. He was smaller and scrawny in appearance. Unusually this Stunky had a pink coloration to his fur instead of purple like his leader, and part of his tail charred from that fire attack that hit him. He was also skinny, and struggled to stand up.

Grasshopper was amazed that the pink colored Stunky was still able to stand on all four of his feet, even on the unhealthy condition that he was in.

'' You're not the leader!'', the purple colored Stunky yelled, as his claws dug towards the ground below, '' You will do as I say.''

'' Grasshopper... maybe we should go'', Spike whispered.

'' No. I can't leave this guy alone with this jerk'', Grasshopper muttered, under her breath.

The sight of the bigger Stunky picking on the weaker one, filled her with an uncontrollable rage that wanted to unleash out on the bully, but she had a hard time trying to maintain control of herself.

'' And I thought being on a team was all about teamwork, not about a leader's selfishness'', the pink Stunky blurted.

'' Shut up Bonzai. Do you wanna quit? Go ahead. Make my day'', the purple Stunky said.

'' Oh I will. I quit this team, and now all you've got is yourself'', Bonzai the pink Stunky spoke,'' Smell you later Bonanza.''

Bonzai began to rip out his light green handkerchief from his neck before walking away. Bonanza watched while he gritted his teeth in anger and disgust. He wanted to leave a last impression on the one that he dubbed "weakling.''

He scraped his claws on the ground before charging towards Bonzai, slamming him with a tackle attack. The impact made him fly a foot before slamming into a nearby redwood tree. Bonzai hissed out loud before struggling to get back on his feet. An anger boiled inside him like the lava inside a Camerupt. He was in no condition for a battle, but there was no referee in sight to stop this thought.

Before Bonzai could make an attack, he was pinned by the same tree he slammed into by his former leader. Bonanza placed his forepaw onto Bonzai's throat while placing his other paw towards his shoulder so that he wouldn't wiggle out of his grasp and escape.

Bonzai gagged while he wiggled violently to free himself and breathe in some air. His reaction to his attack, made his grasp even tighter towards his throat so that he couldn't breathe. Bonzai stopped wiggling and his hind legs became limp, only his forepaws began to struggle for his life. He was nearly slipping away, having a feeling that this was the end for him.

Grasshopper couldn't take it any longer, she leapt up and charged towards Bonanza who let go of Bonzai. He slid down to the ground gasping for air and panted heavily, with his hands close to his throat. He looked around for his rescuer, while she began to yell at Bonanza.

'' What the heck is wrong with you?'', Grasshopper yelled.

'' You should learn to mind your own business'', Bonanza said, getting up from the little females' tackle attack.

'' I think it should be my business! That's no way to treat a team member... even if they did quit the team.''

'' What do you know about teams? You're just a little girl.''

'' Hey! You'd better watch what you say about my team mate!'', Spike shouted, while leaping out of the bushes that he was hiding from.

Supershine and 025 came out from their hiding spots, and stood beside Spike with serious looks on their faces.

'' Oh, and what are you gonna do about it?'', Bonanza asked, slightly put off by the size of the team.

'' Are you sure you wanna battle us?'', Spike said.

'' All of us?'', 025 added.

'' Where's your leader? I'm sure that it would be more of a challenge.''

'' Hey stinky butt, she was the one that attacked you!'', Supershine blurted.

Bonzai couldn't help but snicker at the nickname that Supershine gave Bonanza. Slightly uneasy, Grasshopper managed to keep a serious look on her face, staring him down. Bonanza began to walk backwards away from the team. He had a feeling that he would lose to a large team, but if it was him versus their leader alone, he knew that he would have the advantage. He couldn't risk it, he dashed away from them into the thick brush without looking back.

'' Thought so...'', Grasshopper said, sighing in relief.

'' Torchic!'', Spike blurted,'' Cheep, cheep, cheep!''

025 couldn't help but laugh at that Torchic comment.

'' Did you see the look on his face when we said that he had to battle the four of us?'', Spike said, chuckling,'' Hilarious!''

'' Now is not the time to celebrate...'', Grasshopper said, while looking at Bonzai.

Bonzai struggled to get back on his feet while coughing. As he began to limp away, he was stopped by his rescuer's voice.

'' Hey wait!''

She darted in front of him, but not before receiving a hoarse hiss from him. She didn't get the message that he didn't want anybody near him.

'' Supershine! Oran berry, stat!'', Grasshopper said.

Supershine pulled out an Oran berry from the knapsack after unzipping the top, and threw it towards Grasshopper. She caught it and placed it in front of Bonzai.

'' Here take this.''

Bonzai snorted and turned away,'' No.''

'' Why not?''

'' Not hungry.''

'' But you nearly got chocked to death.''

'' Just a part of normal life. Buh-bye.''

025 shook his head in disgust, but he partially understood his attitude, but hated the way of his ''gratitude'' to Grasshopper's kindness. Bonzai turned his back towards her and sat down.

'' Come on Grasshopper. If this guy wants to be a jerk, then let him be a jerk'', Spike said, glancing at Bonzai.

He knew that he was looking back at him without turning his head.

'' I guess. I just hope he's okay'', Grasshopper said,'' Well, we've got two more floors to go. Come on team.''

Bonzai watched as the team began to walk away from him and down towards a pathway. He turned back to his Oran berry that was left for him. While making sure that nobody was looking, he picked it up and gobbled it up. It has been a while since his last meal, since Bonanza would often compete for food and leave him out of meals.

He refused to eat food given by strangers if they were looking. It was one of several of his strange habits. He looked around and began to feel uneasy. of all of his fears, the biggest of his all was Bonanza, who was his brother. He knew if the next time Bonanza came, he'd probably be finished.

He knew that the way he treated Grasshopper's kindness was unfair, but he didn't want to show any weakness by accepting her food. He did show interest in maybe joining her team, but he agreed to himself that he should observe before joining. He didn't want to be part of another dysfunctional team.

While scratching his neck with his hind leg he got back to his feet. The berry he had eaten replenished his energy, but he knew that it wouldn't last long. He began to follow the team trailing from behind so he wouldn't be seen. Supershine was at the back of the line from the team. She began to hear light footsteps from far behind her. She turned her head and saw Bonzai following them.

'' Well lookie there. Hiya pinkie!'', she hollered.

Bonzai responded by darting to the bushes to hide, he knew her yelling would grab the attention from the rest of the team.

'' Whatcha talking at Supershine?'', 025 asked.

'' Pinkie's following us?''

'' You mean the pink Stunky?''

'' Yeah... have you noticed that he's a funny color?''

025 made a blank stare on his face and glared at Supershine. He found that observant comment very ironic, since it came from a pokemon that is a funny color.

'' Why is he following us anyway?'', She asked.

025 huffed,'' Who knows.''

They began to continue walking, causing Bonzai to come out from his hiding spot and continue following. It wasn't long before their path was blocked off by a fallen redwood tree.

'' Now what do we do?'', Supershine asked.

Spike looked at Supershine,'' Climb over, of course... you're tall enough to help us up.''

'' Okay.''

Grasshopper climbed upon to Supershine's head and grasped into the side of the redwood to the top. The same followed with Spike and 025, then last was Supershine who remained at the top when she saw that Bonzai was far behind them, watching. She knew that he would follow them again, but would need help climbing over this obstacle. She smirked when she watched him walk towards the fallen tree.

'' Hiya pinkie'', she said.

'' Don't call me that!'', Bonzai growled.

'' Need help?''

'' No.''

He continued trying to climb up the tree, but he failed every time. He couldn't get a good grasp on the sides. Supershine giggled at his stubborn attitude. He thought that he could get a better grasp if he ha a boost. He walked away from the tree for a few feet. He brought his paws forward and began to run then jump at the moment he was closest, but he still couldn't get a grasp. He was left with his claws dug to the sides and it left an impression of his claws when he began to slide down. Supershine was getting bored of this, and she grabbed the loose skin from the back of his neck and hoisted him to the top.

'' Thanks I guess'', Bonzai said, unsure of what to say.

'' Why are you following us for?'', she asked.

'' Following? I'm just going where you are going. It's the way out of the dungeon'', he fibbed.

'' Oh okay. By the way, your name's Bonzai right?''

'' Yes. Bonzai with an O and a Z.''

'' I'm Supershine... uh, with two S's.''

'' Charmed'', he remarked bluntly.

'' Well, see you. My team and I have a rescue mission to complete.''

She jumped off of the redwood tree and followed her team. What she didn't notice when she jumped off, was the two apples that were in the unzipped knapsack fell out and landed in the ground. Bonzai carefully tried to climb down, but he ended up sliding off of the edge.

'' Hey Speedy, you dropped your... apples...''

It was too late as Supershine was far ahead of him with the rest of the team. Bonzai had thoughts about eating the two apples, but then his chances for joining the team would be against him if he did that. Though it was not in his nature, he carried the two apples in his mouth to give back to the team. When he went into another room, he saw that the team was gone.

'' Uh-oh'', he mumbled.

Then he began to see the stairway and though that they may have gone through there. He shrugged and went down the stairway in hopes of following them. When he made it, he saw another stairway in the same room, but saw a tail sticking out from there, and he knew that it was from Supershine.

'' There they are'', he mumbled.

He darted to the other stairway and climbed down after them. When he made it out he saw Grasshopper fumbling around with her team scarf, like she was searching for something. She revealed her team badge to a Growlithe who was laying on his side, clutching his constant growling belly with his paws. Bonzai's eyes widened when he saw the badge, it was a rank which the team he was in never have achieved. Bronze rank.

'' Hello we're Team Warriors, and we have received your rescue letter'', Grasshopper said.

The team name, it was nothing to girly for his taste. Warriors was just perfect, since he had a lousy team name... Team Stinky. So far joining this team seemed favorable to him.

'' Need... food'', the Growlithe said, in a raspy voice.

'' Supershine... apple,'' Grasshopper said.

She nodded and placed her paw inside the unzipped knapsack. She reached into an empty corner of it and felt around for an apple. A sudden chill went down her spine, after peering into the bag.

'' Oh no'', she squeaked.

'' Is something wrong?''

'' The apples. They're gone!''

'' What do you mean they are gone?''

'' I left the bag unzipped by mistake. They must have fallen out!''

'' Oh great.''

Bonzai began to walk up to the team, even if all the members were fixated on the blunder of one member. He placed his head downwards dropping the apples towards the ground.

'' I believe these are yours'', he said.

He sat on the ground, with his ears perked up. His tail up in the air, and his eyes focused on their leader. He though that perfect posture would increase his odds of joining the team.

'' Where'd you find those?'', Grasshopper asked.

'' By the fallen tree. They fell out of your bag.''

'' How do you know that you didn't steal them or something?'', Spike said, while squinting his eyes suspiciously towards Bonzai, who drew his ears back and growled.

'' Spike, that's enough'', Grasshopper said, breaking their eye contact.

'' Sorry...''

Grasshopper handed and apple to the famished Growlithe, who greedily munched on it. The other apple was placed into the bag by Supershine. Grasshopper glared at the bag and glared inside of it to think of a reward to give to the helpful pink Stunky. Bonzai's eyes widened since he wasn't expecting a reward, he subconsciously wanted to join her team. Grasshopper stood in front of him, and placed a large Pecha berry in front of him.

'' Here. I want you to have this as a thank you present.''

'' Uh thanks'', he said, with a slight disappointment in his voice.

After smacking his lips the Growlithe was back on his feet and on his way. He left his reward in Supershine's hands, one hundred poke-coins and an Oran berry which she placed into the bag.

'' We should go'', 025 said,'' I really gotta get to uproar forest.''

'' Fine. Come on team'', Grasshopper said,'' Let's go.''

They all gathered in a group, and they began to walk away, leaving Bonzai alone. 025 glanced over his shoulder at the unusually colored Stunky and wondered about his sudden change of attitude, he could only think of one thing, that he would like to join. He knew that just following them and sitting there wouldn't work, since he knew that they would have to ask the team's leader to join with their consent. Otherwise the stunky would have to miss out until he asks.

Now that was out of the picture, 025 began to separate away from the group, and headed towards another pathway out of the woods, and towards Uproar forest. He knew that the surprise that he had in store would excite the other members of the team. Before walking towards the pathway labeled with a sign titled ''Uproar Forest'' he glanced over at Grasshopper.

'' I'll be back in the afternoon. Meet ya guys back at base.''

'' Okay. See ya'', was the reply from the young little mud fish, before she led the team towards base.

Spike was the first to notice that they weren't the only ones alone walking down the pathway. He turned his head and saw the pink ball of fluff walking behind him. It was that pink Stunky that they met in the woods. He made a look on his face, before trotting next to Grasshopper.

'' Hey Hopper, I think you have a stalker'', he whispered.

'' What do you mean?''

'' The stunky... he's following us again.''

Grasshopper lifted and eyebrow and looked behind her, only to see the large body of Supershine, who was eclipsing the sight of Bonzai. She smiled when she saw Grasshopper's face.

'' Hiya!''

'' Uh, hey?'', Grasshopper replied, before she returned to Spike,'' I don't see him.''

'' Well he's there. I just know it.''

'' Why is he following us anyway?''

'' Pst, I dunno. Maybe he's obsessed with you.''

'' What?''

'' Just kidding.''

'' Well if he is, then he is creepy.''

Spike nodded in agreement. It wasn't long before they began to see the view of their home base, and the mail Pelipper on top of the mailbox, dropping off more deliveries. When Grasshopper was on the front lawn, the bird pokemon flew off into the sunlight and headed north but not before gliding through the clouds.

'' Well... more stuff to read I guess'', Grasshopper said.

Only Spike noticed that Bonzai made himself comfortable, at the land across from the base. He placed himself behind a bush to hide from view, but it would fail. The sun would giveaway his hideout, when the sunbeams would hit the plant that he was hiding behind, and sparkles would surround him. Spike rolled his eyes, before walking inside of the base, while bringing in some of the mail that Grasshopper kept dropping on the ground.

Supershine sat in the nest before stretching out her body and relaxed. She was glad to be out of the eerie woods. She was soon accompanied by Spike , who had a serious expression on his face, and seeming like he was hiding something.

'' What's the matter with you?'', she asked.

'' I dunno. Hard to explain really.''

'' Not too difficult for me to understand.''

'' Well, it's about 025. I admit to being a little bit suspicious of him.''

'' What he do?''

'' How he just took off like that to Uproar Forest.''

'' He went to get the surprise remember?''

'' But what if that surprise as he says turns out to be a trap?''

'' Hmm...''

'' You won't understand.''

'' Hey! I can understand just fine.''

Spike sighed and shook his head. She hasn't been around long enough on the team to understand what he was trying to say, plus her oblivion to some things seemed to add to his distrust of this situation to talk about with her. He knew that he had to do some investigating later on.

**Later That Day...**

025 arrived up the pathway, with a large smile on his face. He was glad that this surprise was going according to plan. With his arms at the back of his head he headed towards Pokemon Square, to take care of the last thing on his mental list. While he walked towards Persian Bank, he was confronted by a large sized purple snake, with concern on his face. A glimmer of suspicion went through his eye. He knew this pokemon. Ekans from Team Meanies... but he wasn't alone. By his side was Medicham. What were they both worked up about? Most likely up to trouble.

025 didn't want to find out. When he was with Finkip, all they did was lead them to trouble, and make up false rumors about them. Distracted he withdrew a bit of currency from Persian and walked towards the stall that was a few feet beside him. The Wigglytuff Friend stall. He needed to buy a few more friend areas to increase recruit numbers.

'' Hello 025 how have you been?'', the Wigglytuff asked.

'' Pretty good, and you?''

'' Fine. How's that little ragamuffin?''

'' What?''

'' The baby finkip. I have seen that she's grown.''

'' Oh she's fine. She's making a lot of friends.''

'' That's good to hear. So what could I do for you today?''

'' I'd like to buy a few more friend areas please.''

'' Well we've got a special on Mount Cleft... and you have been keeping your eye out on the Wild Plains friend area.''

'' I think I'll buy those two!''

'' Okay!''

025 placed the poke-coins on the table before the Wigglytuff clapped her hands, and chanting a few words before speaking to him.

'' Mount Cleft and Wild Plains are now open for your team.''

'' Thank you. Well, see ya later.''

'' Nice doing business with ya. Hope to see you again.''

025 nodded and walked away from the stall, before walking past the many shops in the Square. After crossing a log, he stood outside by the base. At the corner of his eye he saw some movement from a pink colored creature. It was him, the pink colored Stunky. Bonzai looked back, a slightly uneasy look on his face while twitching his ear.

'' What are you doing here?'', 025 asked.

Bonzai didn't know how to respond. He looked at the surroundings around him, to think of an answer, but could only respond with a shrug. 025 sighed, before walking into the base, to see the team feasting on some sandwiches. With a large grin on his face he decided to tell them the good news.

'' Okay Team Warriors. I have an announcement to make!''

'' Ooh what is it?'', Supershine asked.

Bonzai also curious about the commotion inside the base snuck closer towards the window to listen to the conversation.

'' Well I have made arrangements with our friends the Mankeys and they have agreed to expand our base and build us individual bedrooms, since the nest is now too crowded for all of us. They plan to do construction tomorrow, and while they do that we need to go to Uproar forest to collect as many chestnuts as we can. They wouldn't do it for free... I had to agree to give them ten chestnuts per room. They'll start construction tomorrow.''

'' Wow that is great news!'', Supershine said.

Grasshopper and Spike agreed. This night was going to be the last night that they would sleep together in the crowded nest, and have their own space. Spike was glad that he would have his own space to work on some ideas, while Grasshopper was happy that she wouldn't have to clean up her room, which was the front room of the base.

'' In the meantime, I'll cook dinner'', 025 said, before walking off to the kitchen area.

'' I want a pond area in my room, it'd be fun to swim around in'', Grasshopper said.

Spike sighed,'' I just want a desk.''

Supershine giggled,'' Going for the simple things eh?''

'' Yep. What about you?''

'' I dunno. I haven't really thought of that.''

Bonzai began to back away from the window, and slightly began to feel left out, ignoring the fact that he wasn't a member of the team, and really wanted to be one. Before walking back to his little area nearby the base he began to think of an idea. He'd help them find chestnuts... and he knew some floors where there were full of them. He saw the look on their young leader's face when he returned their fruit, and even rewarded him, despite the disappointing gift.

That was it, collecting chestnuts would definitely win Grasshopper's approval. Nodding to himself, he agreed to himself that he would wait until nightfall. That way he could collect as much as he could without being disturbed. He took one last glance at the team through the window before curling himself up in the bushes to rest for the long night ahead...

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
